Delta the Deity
"He's been protecting Vorsiopolis ever since he was discovered here, though we don't know that much about him..." -'''Bolts the Lemur''' Delta is an unknown being that is nowadays known as being the guardian of Vorsiopolis, a village in a massive forest. Design Delta is dark green with luminescent yellow eyes. He has a long appendage coming out of the back of his head. He has long and bulky arms which have tiny holes in them, similar to the ones on his forehead. His arms are also very long just like his legs. History Origin His origin is unknown at this moment, though he does recide in Vorsiopolis as the guardian, making sure that danger stays perfectly away from the village. He was discovered way before the village was even built. (MORE INFO IN PROGRESS) Powers and Abilities *Delta, being the guardian of Vorsiopolis, has a hyper-intelligence beyond the capability of many of the greatest minds, including Dr.Eggman and Tails. *He travels and speeds almost as fast as light by using Dimension Break. He warps between dimensions, as all dimensions have time moving at different paces, so it seems like he's moving extremely fast. However he is unable to do this when he wears his Delta Armour, as it is restricted to the 3rd Dimension. *Delta can use Telekenisis and levitate. *He can punch and kick with immense force, even a regular punch can send an opponent flying! *As any brain can't cope with being in another dimension, Delta has many different forms, allowing him to travel between dimensions with ease. *Whenever Delta is sent into battle, he often wears his Delta Armour which protects him from almost all physical and long-ranged damage. However, he must break out of the armour in order to use Dimension Break as the armour is restricted to the 3rd Dimension. Weaknesses None are known at the moment... Personality Delta has rarely shown to even speak, let alone show much emotion. Though he does release aura from his arm and head pores depending on what situation he's in. Relationships Bolts the Lemur As being another resident of Vorsiopolis, Delta just makes sure that she is well protected and doesn't spend any time hanging out. T-023 Titanium Delta doesn't know much about Titanium as he has only just recently arrived, however being an Eggman robot, Delta worries that he'll be a future threat to Vorsiopolis... Nuts the Chao Even though he can't show it that well, Delta does have a particular liking to Nuts. It always cheers him up to know that Nuts is okay. Gallery Delta the Deity Basic.jpg|Original Delta (No Colour) Delta the Deity Colour.jpg|Original Delta (Microsoft Paint) Delta.png|Fan Art by SamanthaStar Trivia *Delta's design was inspired by Mewtwo from Pokemon and Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z, while his colour and name was inspired by Mega Rayqaza, also from Pokemon. *Delta is Titanium562's 6th character and 2nd character that is good. *Many names were considered for this character instead of Delta, such as Nova and Cosmo. *At this moment in time, the only ever recorded moment of Delta actually talking to someone and also being canon, was during his battle against Cameo in Enemicarium's Arena. It was telepathic however... Extra (IN PROGRESS) Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters